The Animal in Me
by tvfan69
Summary: A one shot about how Mick and Amaya have started spending their nights, not that the team needs to know.


After his time spent as Chronos Mick Rory was very particular about someone being in control of his actions. After he returned to the team his partnership with Snart changed, and the man with the ice gun was no longer calling all the shots. He was more capable, after the Time Masters, of making decisions for himself that actually held some merit. Thus their partnership had been starting to feel more like a partnership rather than Leonard making the plans and Mick following along blindly. That being said he would still listen to Snart more often than he wouldn't and the same could be said for the only other person in all of history whom he would take orders from; Sara. She's the captain now and she had also been close with Snart, so she had earned respect in his book. But now he was discovering that there was a third person in existence who he was willing to take orders from, and she was currently straddling his lap with a dangerous smile on her face.

Amaya smirked as she bent over so that she was only a mere inch away from Mick's face, her coy grin only spreading with a hum when she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Untie me and I could do more," he bargained, sensing her arousal from just what they had done so far, though he knew what her answer would be.

True to his prediction she smirked before leaning her face even closer until her nose was scraping against his and he was holding his breath as he waited for her to close the gap between them. But instead she caught him off guard by pressing her hips back against his already hardened erection. He let out an involuntary groan at this and only then was it that Amaya closed the distance between their lips. He nipped at her lower lip when she tried to break the kiss, his teeth being all that he needed to pull her back to him. As they kissed again Mick found himself trailing his legs up to her hips until he could use them to flip their position, and yes doing that did result in his arms, which her still bound by a bandana and secured to a hook just above her bed, to cross over each other and make things a little less comfortable for him but he hardly cared. Instead he slipped his tongue into Amaya's mouth the moment she landed on the mattress. Amaya, in return, hardly worried about settling herself in the new position and was quick to combat Mick's tongue with her own.

It was then that Mick decided he'd had enough of the bandana, and to be honest Amaya had been a little surprised he'd allowed her to tie him up at all. He ripped the fabric clean off of the hook, as well as the hook clean off of the wall.

"You're going to fix that," Amaya told him in a pant between kisses.

"Fine," He agreed before kissing her again, "But you're getting tied up next time."

Amaya barely had time to whimper in acceptance of that before his mouth was back on hers and she was cupping his jaw in order to hold him closer. She could feel him, every inch of him, pressing against her and she loved it. They hadn't been hooking up like this for long, just a few times over the past two months. Yet he already knew how to make her squirm in all the right ways. As if to prove this point he began to experimentally skim the tip of his cock against the beginning of her entrance, making her simultaneously melt underneath him and rise up to him in order to align herself with him. Her fingers were digging into the back of his neck in order to keep herself up and he knew that she was ready. He went into her full force and she tilted her head back as a groan of pleasure escaped her lips. Mick took advantage of this and with his mouth he attacked the exposed skin of her collarbone, prolonging her gasp.

When Amaya finally managed to get ahold on herself, somewhat, she lowered herself down the rest of the way onto her back, using one hand to hold Mick's head firmly against her until she was down. He continued his work on her collarbone for a few seconds once she was down, his teeth scraping at her skin only for his tongue to glide over the marks and smooth them. But as much as Amaya loved that, and really she did, she was anxious to move on and soon used her hands to bring his face up to her. She attacked his lips with her own and as she did he began to set a pace for them, thrusting deeper into her before pulling back and slamming deeper again. Nothing about his movements were gentle, but that was just how Amaya liked it. He had told her once; the first time they ever did this, that if she ever wanted him to slow down all she had to do was say the word. The harder he went, however, the more Amaya had found herself unraveling. She loved the way that he would push himself as deep as he could go, only to pull out almost completely and then slam back even deeper. She loved the way his calloused hands tangled into her hair to the point that she needed to spend an entire hour combing the knots out afterwards. Most of all she loved, she freaking loved, the affect all of this had on her. Not just in the pleasure, but in her actions towards him. As their rendezvouses went on she found that he wasn't the only one getting comfortable and pushing the limits. Rex, the only other man she had ever been with, had taught her to be a timid lover. He was always the gentleman, asking her three times over if she was sure she wanted to go ahead with something every time that she spent the night. He had always been careful with her, and she had extended the same treatment to him.

But Mick was nothing like Rex.

When Rex had kissed her it had been soft and light, when Mick kissed her it was hard and possessive. When they took things further Rex had been so gentle and looking back it had taken him a half hour to get her to the state Mick had her in after five minutes. Now granted she was never much better, kissing Rex just as tenderly as he kissed her and never daring to wrap her legs too tight around his waist. There's also the fact that she and Rex were each other's firsts, whereas she didn't even want to know how many women it is that Mick's been with. Be that as it may, Mick definitely had her far past the limits Rex had set. The gentle kisses Rex had taught her intensified during her first time with Mick until she had made a habit of biting at his lower lip and exploring his mouth with her tongue. Mick always asked when they treaded into new territory of course, or if he thought he might be going too fast for her, but those anxieties were always needless. She discovered almost immediately that she loved the intensity that he seemed to thrive on and as his pace was quickening, driving them both ever closer to the edge, she began grinding her hips to his rhythm in hopes of helping the process along.

Mick bit back a curse when he felt Amaya's hips raise and plow into his own, her pace matching his and even pulling ahead a little every now and again. That was what he loved about screwing her, the way that she could match him. He'd been with plenty of women in his day, not nearly as many as he lets on but still; yet he had never been able to find someone who could keep up with him quite like Amaya could. Most of the time he held himself back, never really daring to push him to the harsh pace that he loves but knows most women would rather only try once. Yet Amaya never ceased to challenge him, and sometimes he almost thought it funny that he had ever worried about taking things too far for her. The two of them were of the same kind, and he had known that long before they started messing around. Most people have demons, but the two of them have something different inside of them; they have animals. They both have their primal sides much closer to the surface than most people, and while most of the time she's in control of hers while he's living in fear of his this is one of the rare times where they are on the same page. When their wrestling on his bed, clothed in nothing but their own sweat, is when they're both possessed by the animals within them and yet fully in control at the same time. This is when the animal can take over without anybody getting hurt, hopefully, and if somebody were to get hurt Mick is almost positive that it wouldn't be a deal breaker.

Suddenly, as her hips press deeply into his at the exact moment that he trusts into the deepest spot inside of her that he's ever reached, they both come undone. They emit identical groans and Amaya arches her back and grips at the sheet beneath her until her knuckles turn white as she rides her orgasm, the further elevation and movement of her hips inadvertently intensifying Mick's feeling of his own release. Soon she's dropped limply onto the mattress and he gladly fell with her, moving just enough of his weight to the side so that he wouldn't crush her lungs. They both lay there collapsed for a minute, panting heavily and gathering their strength before Mick rolled himself completely to the side and onto his back.

They lay there for a minute, and then another, not saying anything. When Amaya finally felt that she had regained enough of her strength she sat herself up with a grunt and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress.

"Alright, well I better get going." She said, standing up to gather her clothes and head off to her room. She never stayed with Mick after sex, nor did he ever stay with her. They weren't in a relationship, and didn't want the others getting any such ideas, so really it was for the best that they never spent the night.

"It's late," Mick randomly piped up just at the moment she located her panties.

Looking back over she raised an eyebrow, and although she couldn't quite make out his expression in the dim light of his bedroom she could see the genuine sparkle of his eyes as he sat up to meet her gaze.

"I live down the hall," she reminded him and his shoulders seemed to visibly deflate, she could tell that much in the dark.

"Right," he mumbled as if he had actually forgotten about that fact.

She lingered where she was a few seconds longer, debating whether she should continue gathering her clothes or crawl back into the warm bed with him and fall asleep by his side. The answer was obvious of course; she should continue picking up her clothes.

"But Nate has been staying up late recently," she said, "He could come around the corner at any minute and see me sneaking back."

Mick's hum of agreement was accompanied by a nod.

"At least in the morning we'll know when everyone should be away from the barracks." He reasoned and with a small smile Amaya nodded.

She then proceeded to drop her thin panties, the only item she had managed to locate, back to the floor and crossed back to the bed. Mick scooted over and made room for her before setting to work on untangling his sheets and draping the material over the both of them. The beds of the Waverider weren't really designed for two occupants however, and Mick only owns one pillow, so really Amaya had no choice but to lay her head on his chest and he almost had himself convinced that the arm he put around her waist was for the purpose of keeping her from falling off the edge. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, both of them fully aware that yet another boundary had been broken by the decision to stay the night and if it were anything like their other breakthroughs it would soon become the norm. When he drifted off Mick wasn't 100% sure how it felt about that, fear creeping at the edges of his mind. But when he woke in the morning to the scent of Amaya's shampoo and the feel of her bare skin under his arm that fear didn't even register.


End file.
